


Ryuuji versus Jin's Boredom versus the Power Company

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power's out, and Jin is bored, what is Ryuuji going to do. ;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuuji versus Jin's Boredom versus the Power Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevvking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thevvking).



> Written for thevvking on tumblr.

Title: Ryuuji versus Jin's Boredom versus the Power Company  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji, Jin Masato (Gen)  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Written for thevvking on tumblr.

"This game sucks."

Ryuuji gave him a look over his cards. “I thought you liked making mistakes. That it shows unique quirks that can only be found through that process.”

"Yes, that I like! What I don’t like is losing three times in a row—and yes, Ryuuji, I heard you muttering that bit about how maybe if I learned the rules, I wouldn’t lose." Jin made a face. "This Magic game is boring, anyways."

"The power’s been out for almost a day. You’ve already drained your 3DS, and my phone is strictly for emergencies until the power’s back. What else are we going to do."

Jin poked at a card. “Make up stories based on the art work?”

It’d be more fun than Jin being a sore loser. “You go first.”

"Okay, this skeleton? He used to be a shop keeper, but met an unfortunate end when he cheesed off a lady who happened to also be an all power wizard. So he’s trying to get un-skeleton-fied, but all the resurrection spells he finds are for zombies, and…"


End file.
